samurai_7fandomcom-20200214-history
The Truth
The Truth (Wameku! わめく!) is the twelfth episode of Samurai 7. Summary Kambei, Kikuchiyo, and Heihachi arrive at the scene to discover a dead bandit and Katsushiro a mess on the ground. Kambei walks up to him, slaps him and takes his sword. He then returns to the village. Heihachi takes the traitor, Manzo, and drags him toward the village with his daughter crying after them. Heihachi drags Manzo all the way to the village elder. All the villagers come out when they overhear the noise, as does Gorobei and Shichiroji. The elder demands to know why Heihachi is treating a farmer like that. Heihachi explains that he told the bandits what the samurai where doing. Elsewhere, Kambei thoroughly cleans and sharpens Katsushiro's sword. Katsushiro and Kirara arrive. Kambei tells Katsushiro that being a samurai means to kill. He asks Katsushiro why he came to the village. Katsushiro replies that he wants to save it. Kambei tells him that he will have to take many lives in the process. He returns his sword and tells him to prepare to kill again. With that, he leaves. Kirara comforts Katsushiro, apologizing. She says that if she hadn't burdened him with her problem, he wouldn't have had to kill. She than tells him to share his pain and kisses his hand. Outside, Heihachi is prepared to kill Manzo for being a traitor, saying "once a traitor, always a traitor". Manzo and his daughter beg him not to kill him, but Heihachi raises his sword. Rikichi also begs Heihachi to stop, as does Gorobei, who tells Heihachi to wait for Kambei, but Heihachi prepares to swing it down. Shichiroji stops his blade just in time. Kambei arrives, and Gorobei tells him that he showed up just in time. Just then, Kikuchiyo shows up, causing a commotion and swinging his sword down in front of Manzo. Gorobei prepares to reprimand him, but Kambei stops him. Katsushiro and Kirara and Kyuzo arrive at this time as well. Kikuchiyo first blames the farmers, saying that they can't even clean up their own messes and have to resort to hiring samurai to do it for them. He then blames the samurai saying that they are like the bandits and think they're high and mighty do as they please to the farmers during war. He says that farmers are greedy and low, but that's because the samurai made them that way due to how samurai treat farmers during wartime. Kambei asks Kikuchiyo if he was born a farmer, and Kikuchiyo reluctantly admits. Kambei says that he suspected it. He adds that at last the seven are complete. Kambei walks up to Manzo and tells him that he'll be forgiven this time, but not if it happens again. Kambei than proceeds to tell everyone (the farmers) that they are now fighters ands must protect their village. Meanwhile, the Nobuseri discuss among themselves, saying that the patrol that went near Kanna never reported in. One Nobuseri suggests making an example out of Kanna village, even before they know if they are behind this. Back in Kanna, the samurai, minus Heihachi and Kyuzo (who is still training the farmers with the bow and arrow, who now have high moral after Kambei called them soldiers), sit and talk in a hut. Hey discuss their progress. Shichiroji mentions that Heihachi is 90% complete with his preparations. Kambei is surprised that he's that far along, but Shichiroji says that he hasn't slept at all and that he's worried. Kambei says that he'll talk to him. Just then, Kirara, Komachi, and Okara arrive with many bowls of rice. Kikuchiyo runs up and takes two, but Kambei stops him saying that since all the farmers are soldiers now, it's one bowl for everyone, including samurai. Kikuchiyo puts a bowl back. Komachi jumps up on Kikuchiyo and unfolds a flag with six circles, one triangle and a Japanese character on it. She exclaims that it's their new flag. Kirara explains that since they are turning Kanna into a fortress, they thought they should have a flag. Okara says that the character stands for rice. Komachi explains that the six circles represents the six samurai, and the triangle represents Kikuchiyo who is half samurai and half farmer. Unbeknownst to everyone, the Nobuseri close in on Kanna village, ready to attack… Category:Episodes